<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>无标题 by Encore_chaud</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105295">无标题</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Encore_chaud/pseuds/Encore_chaud'>Encore_chaud</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>R1SE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:07:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Encore_chaud/pseuds/Encore_chaud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>机器人设定<br/>存档</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>南以颜喻, 张颜齐/周震南</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>无标题</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>世上的大部分事情都没有结局，注定不了了之。审判结果却是利落干脆的，周震南面无表情地在庭审笔录上签名然后离开法庭。<br/>他好像要失去一个东西了。<br/>阳光给冷冰冰的家具镀了蜜糖的颜色。<br/>湿漉漉的眼睛委屈得像小动物，张颜齐学一只狗舔了一下周震南的手背，“我是不是不能留下来了？” <br/>他冲着周震南笑，随即眼皮垂下来显出难过的样子，“对不起。”<br/>周震南细白的小手摸上他毛躁的发丝，“不怪你，你不用对不起。”<br/>张颜齐的难过只有一瞬，他好奇地问周震南，“他们会怎么处理我？送去工厂拆卸还是直接焚化？”<br/>周震南看着他的狗狗眼，眼珠是他亲手挑选出来的漂亮石头，周震南心里抽疼了一下，他很清楚自己不想让张颜齐被拆成零碎的部件。<br/>“我带你逃。” 他听见自己说。</p><p> </p><p>“今天是逃亡的第十天，还是周震南开车，他不让我开，我的程序明明设置了开车的功能。但他说不能让我有被发现的风险。我印象中的周震南不会开车，他愿意时时刻刻躺着不动，连吃饭都要我抱着。他看起来已经很累了。”<br/>张颜齐停下，觉得自己大脑的程序运转有些卡顿，应该及时维修了。他匆匆结尾，完成语音日记储存好，大步从休息站的厕所出来走向周震南的车。<br/>周震南点了一根烟，熟练地抽几口，再递给张颜齐，张颜齐掐灭火星再丢到窗外的荒漠上。张颜齐不知道现在到了哪里，他有些想用搜索引擎，但还是克制住了，不能用网络。<br/>周震南一路上都处于后悔，接受，后悔，接受的状态，他搞不懂自己为什么会为了一个机器人做出这么不理智的事，哪怕这个机器人是自己亲手制造的，这也远不值当为此逃亡。这个机器人，随随便便造出来，功能是做家务，连普通保镖的身手都没有，与其说是仆人，不如说是宠物。周震南看着饶有兴趣盯着蝴蝶的张颜齐，叹了口气，果然是条狗。为这个放弃体面，周震南总觉得不值，但是看到张颜齐亮晶晶的双眼盯着他的样子，他也暗暗压住狂跳的心脏，只能接受现实。</p><p>这本来就是没有意义的，不是吗？<br/>张颜齐沉默，他不知道如何应对周震南突如其来的脾气。平时的周震南比他更像一个机器人，他很少需要担心周震南的情绪波动。<br/>但是，这是逃亡的第二十五天，张颜齐计算了一下，周震南到了不耐烦的瓶颈。<br/>“太不公平了，我说。” 周震南红了两只眼，张颜齐胸腔里的机器发出短促的轰鸣，他张张嘴不知道该说什么。<br/>机器人，周震南崩溃，我为什么要对一个机器人掏心掏肺，只是为了不让自己的实验品白费就要付出这些代价吗。<br/>他不愿意张颜齐好过。<br/>张颜齐是只狗，可以招之即来挥之即去。他乖巧听话懂事贴心。他根据主人的反应做出人类朋友的真诚反应，然而至多，至多他也只能干巴巴地说一句，对不起。<br/>周震南恨得牙痒痒，讽刺的是，他竟然对一个机器人产生了人的坏脾气。人类不值得他花费的时间全部都花在了一个不通情感的机器人身上。</p><p>“你现在开心了吗？” 狗狗的下垂三角眼完全符合周震南的审美。张颜齐偷偷搜索，完成了一整套男朋友哄女朋友开心的十招万能套路。成功让周震南没了脾气。<br/>他报复性地回答，“没有，我还在生气。” 说完就被自己的幼稚惊到了，好歹也是一个小有名气的科学家。</p><p>那你教我好不好？你教教我吧，我只有你了。<br/>张颜齐比周震南大了一圈，他哭起来是一只被丢掉的狗，眼圈红红的，嘴巴哭得张开来，很丑。<br/>周震南心软了，他把自己缩到张颜齐的怀里，感受人造皮的恒温，算了，狗狗就是狗狗就好了，为什么要让一只狗做人呢。<br/>人有什么好，人也能爱狗，狗也能爱人啊。</p><p> </p><p>“今天是逃亡的第四十天，我很习惯这样的逃亡生活了。只有周震南和我，我们去了很多之前只在屏幕上看到的地方。一切都很好，好像也没有人想要把我押到实验室肢解(没错我在努力把自己当做一个人），我好像，好像有点喜欢周震南，我又搜索了维基百科，我觉得我对他的感情应该是喜欢吧。” <br/>张颜齐记着记着，又画了一副简笔画，把自己和周震南用剪头连起来，写了大大的“机器人”，“人类”几个字，想了想，他又添上“狗狗”。<br/>这都不是问题，张颜齐画了一个大叉。他这几天仔细研读了爱情小说，发现性别，物种，生死都不能算问题，最重要的问题是，周震南喜不喜欢他。<br/>张颜齐第一眼看到的就是周震南，白皙冷漠到不近人情，但是生活在一起，对周震南更多的情感竟然是来自胸腔里心脏的时常悸动，有时候和周震南说话都会觉得起搏器要跳出来了。但是周震南总是觉得张颜齐是个机器狗，连机器人都不算。张颜齐还录下了周震南说梦话叫他狗狗的画面。这是证据，张颜齐心里盘算着，周震南一定喜欢我。</p><p> </p><p>晚上他们会睡在车里，周震南怕冷，裹了厚厚的毯子就钻到张颜齐怀里，这么些天下来，周震南觉得也不是太难以忍受，他喜欢一个人，但是他也可以接受张颜齐在身边，习惯是个可怕的东西。周震南迷迷糊糊刚要睡着，突然感觉到一个温热的东西贴上他的嘴唇。</p><p>张颜齐闭上眼睛，紧张地等待着，他全身的人造器官，引擎，甚至排风扇都停止了运作。张颜齐可怜的大脑努力计时，二十秒，二十秒如果周震南不推开我，他就是喜欢我。<br/>周震南哪怕是造出这个东西的人也猜不透张颜齐在想什么，他看着张颜齐颤动的睫毛完全不知道作何反应。<br/>二十秒有一个世纪那么长。<br/>终于过去了，张颜齐欢呼雀跃，他亮晶晶的眸子让周震南说不出话了。<br/>该说什么，这个可以称作吻的东西自己并不讨厌。</p><p> </p><p>张颜齐很会自学，应该是制造程序的人太强的缘故。张颜齐从身体的脱水程度判断，从他被赶下车冷静冷静被一电棍击晕到现在躺在实验室任人摆布已经快十二小时了。才切割下一半零件，张颜齐觉得焚烧说不定更快。这场玩笑一样的逃亡落幕得太快了。张颜齐不想责怪任何人，他只觉得遗憾，要是早点发现自己喜欢周震南该多好。工作人员可能是不耐烦了，从耳后划拉开口子，一把扯下中枢的电源，张颜齐的眼珠眨了眨就失去了光彩。</p><p>漂亮的粉紫色晚霞铺在低矮的天空，周震南从上次过于恼羞成怒将张颜齐赶下车就再没见过他。周震南自己对张颜齐是任性别扭的，但他也清楚，张颜齐永远不会这么对他。口是心非，周震南自嘲地笑，他心里其实已经有了答案，但是就是不愿意去接受。<br/>等待是一件无聊又可悲的事情，张颜齐在家的时候每天都在等周震南。周震南又想起来一件事，他在实验室加班到很晚才回去的时候，张颜齐总会变得很冷淡，为什么呢。<br/>周震南看不清眼前了，他体会到了张颜齐哭着让他教教他的心情，原来是这样的啊。<br/>可是怎么办呢，狗是不能做人的。<br/>他算是彻底弄丢了最爱的那只狗。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>